The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever
The Most Horrible X-mas Ever (pronounced "The Most Horrible Christmas Ever") is the 26th episode of Invader Zim. It was the last episode to air before the series' cancellation. Plot This episode takes place in the future, in which a robotic snowman named Sludgy is telling children the story of the "most horrible Christmas ever". It all started when Zim, GIR and Minimoose were on the streets trying to make monies; when the alien notices that fat men in red coats and white beards were making a lot of money. He captures one and he discovers the story of Santa Claus, in which Zim is amazed over how much power Santa has over the humans. Zim decides to create a giant Santa suit that he can use in order to pretend to be Santa, and have more power over the humans and become their ruler. Dib figures out Zim's scheme and heads out to stop him in order to not only save Christmas, but to save the entire human race as well. Unfortunatly, Zim has the support of every human on Earth, except for Professor Membrane, who has a grudge against Santa. Zim gathers the human race together and commands them to build a transporter for "Santa". Dib confronts Zim in front of everybody, trying to expose him as a fraud. Instead, the humans treat Dib as usually and Zim has him dragged away to the "Jingle Jail". Dib escapes from his prison on Zim's ship and disguises himself as one of Zim's robot elves. Zim, not realizing that the elf is actually Dib, starts venting with him in the room. Zim explains that he is using the santa suit to trick humantiy into building a teleporter that will take them to the Tallest for enslavement. But the suit Zim is wearing is starting to take over him because it actually thinks it's Santa. Zim then sees through Dib's disguise and launches him out of the ship and onto a sinking peice of ice. Gaz comes to rescue her brother in Tak's Ship, but only to beat him up after he confessed that he decapitated her doll. Dib then contacts his dad, who gives his son permission to use all of his anti-santa arsenal. Armed with a giant robot suit, Dib confronts Zim again at the North Pole, where the teleporter is complete. Unfortunatly for both Zim and Dib, the santa suit has taken full control over the alien, and Dib is forced to battle it. In the end, Dib's robot suit defeats it, Zim is freed from the suit, and the mutated santa monster is launched into space. But it's not a happy ending. Zim, dressed as the Easter Platypus, convinces the human race that Dib killed Santa and they attack him. With the story ended, we go back to Mr. Sludgy talking to the kids, and he explains to them that Santa is in fact not dead, but is in space gathering strength to attack the Earth every Christmas, and that is why they live in a protective sheild. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/259/the-most-horrible-x-mas-ever/ The Uncut Version * At the beginning, "EARTH: TWO MILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE" appears in the lower-right corner of the screen instead of in the bottom center. * The snowman originally called Zim and Dib, "Zam & Doob," to make it seem like some details were forgotten over time. * The line "Watch my dog eat snow!" was originally "Watch it eat snow!" * The line "The amazing snow-eating trick isn't working!" was originally "The amazing snow-eat trick isn't working!" * During the scene where the mall Santa tells Zim about Santa, his eyes originally made a bubbling noise as they drifted in separate directions. * During the interview with Zim in the Santa suit, there was originally going to be rock music, and Zim was going to use a pro-wrestler-like voice. * At the end of the interview, after Dib says "Oh no," instead of Zim saying "Oh yeah!", the news anchor was going to say "That sounds like a lot of fun!" * Zim's line, "We don't have much time! I only hope the suit can absorb all the Santa data! This is not going to be easy, GIR!" was originally just "This is not going to be easy, GIR!" * Mr. Sludgy's line "Zim was already preparing for his trip to the North Pole when..." originally ended with "-when something happened..." * Zim's line "The hardest part was making the Santa suit! I used a Vortian liquid substance," was originally "The hardest part was getting my hands on the suit! A Vortian liquid gear." * Zim's line "An ingenious brain interface allows me to command the suit!" was originally "-to command it!" * Originally, after everyone runs away from the falling debris except for 45, he was going to open his arms to accept the large hunk of debris that crushes him. This was cut. * During the battle between Dib and Santa, there was supsenseful music, but this was turned down in favor of Christmas-y music. Facts of Doom *In the uncut version, there was a different version of the "Jingly Bells" scene in the animatics. *When the elves are singing, the little bouncing ball that hops over the words, like in a musical, is Minimoose . *When the Elves take Dib away to the Jingle Jail, GIR can be seen being taken away too. *Nickelodeon received 103 complaints from viewers saying that their children were disturbed by the mutated Santa. *There is a reason why Zim says that Minimoose has been with him all this time. The unaired episode, Nubs of Doom was supposed to air before this. In it, Zim created Minimoose. However, when Zim was cancelled, ''Nubs of Doom'' and "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever" were still being made. Nickelodeon let the staff finish "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", but that was the only new episode that was allowed to air after Zim's cancellation. *The crew had originally planned for there to be a montage of scenes from earlier episodes with Minimoose crudely inserted. It was a joke to show he had truly been there the whole time (see above), but they didn't have enough time to do it. *When Zim throws Minimoose down after using him as binoculars, the heart falls out of Minimoose's donations box. *GIR's child costume, in the scene where he is talking to the Mall Santa, is similar to a character from Jhonen Vasquez's earlier comic, Squee!. *In the uncut version, 45, an Ian Graham cameo, is crushed by part of the teleporter. However, his brother Chris can still be seen crying and clutching his brother's hat. Nickelodeon more than likely saw this as graphic for a cartoon person to be seen killed. *Zim breaks the fourth wall for the final time (he says "Merry Platypus!" to the audience with GIR waving to them). *When Professor Membrane sees "Santa" and crushes the television remote in his hand, there are no batteries in the remote. *When GIR is seen in the background eating candy in Zim's lab, his closest photoreceptor is gray. *The bee-type insect that appears after Dib tells Gaz the truth about Bitey has a slight likeness to Pustulio, Zim's hypnotic pimple from the episode Rise of the Zitboy. *The children that sit surrounding Sludgy the Snowman at the beginning, middle, and end of this episode bear a slight resemblance to the characters of another cartoon series, South Park. *This is also the first and only time in the series we see the sky blue. *When the crowd is booing at Dib, he is forced to duck and you can hear a gunshot ring out. Afterward he is forced to leap back as a car gets flung at him. *When Zim extends his spider legs from his PAK in his lab, the monitors behind him are missing. However, when he starts draining the Santa knowledge from the Mall Santa's brain, they reappear. This may be an animation mistake. *At the North Pole, just before GIR directs the humans on where to place a piece of the teleporter ("Mmmhmm, a little that way, no, a little back, good, good!") you can see on the tower that the "10 Minutes to X-mas" says "10 Minuts to X-mass". Also, when he directs the humans his doggie suit tail was green instead of black *Mr. Sludgy is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, in which a talking snowman narrates the entire movie. *When Mr. Sludgy says, "Now, Zim hated humans more than anything", he makes a refrence to How the Grinch Stole Chistmas!, where the narrator says "The Grinch hated Christmas more than anything". *This episode may be the first real evidence that the human race eventually did find out about Zim. *On the DVD the title says "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever Part 1" twice. *After Santa is stolen from the mall he is strapped down to a table un Zim's lab with GIR next to him. One of GIR's eyes are grey. *Wile Zim is screaming after he sees santa the camera pans out. The people around him are blurry, but one looks like Jhonen's character Johnny from ''Johnny The Homicidal Maniac''. *Melissa Fahn, the voice of Gaz, did the higher notes of the "Jolly Boots of Doom" song, being a singer herself. *Right before Zim tells minimoose to stop being jolly he takes away the candycane in GIR's mouth. But a second after that, the candycane was still in his mouth. Quotes Professor Membrane: Oh boy! I hope Santa brought me 12 containers of Uranium 238! (Little Professor Membrane opens up the box. A torrent of socks fly out of the box.) NO!! SANTA HAS LET ME DOWN!!! I will turn my back on him, and devote a portion of my life to destroying Santa!!! (Little Professor Membrane is buried in a mountain of socks, still flying out of the opened present.) AAAAAH! Zim: No candy for you, chub monster, until you tell me everything you know about these red bearded men who smell of ham, AND VOMIT! Dib: Gaz, I'm trapped in a frozen wasteland! Gaz: Who isn't? Dib: And Zim's posing as Santa and he's gonna take over the world! Gaz: Yeah, that's great, Dib. Look, I gotta go. Dib: Ok, Gaz, I think it's time I told you... The dog's innocent! I used Bitey as a teleportation experiment and shrinked his head onto a fly! So, if you wanna come beat me up, you're gonna have to rescue me first because-- (Gaz is right there in Tak's Ship) Gaz: GET IN. Dib: Wow, Tak's ship! How did you-- (Gaz beats him up) Zim: (to Gir) Ho ho ho! Little fellow, you're so cute! Gir: I am! Guy in audience: Will being teleported to our doom be fun and Christmas-y? Zim: Ho ho ho! Of course it will, you hideous fool! Gir: I wants me a barrel of floss, I wants me two balls of glue... TO BE MY FRIENDS! And I wants to go dancing ...NAKED! And I wants...(later)...and a chair made of cheese and a table made of cheese and a...-- Mall Santa: AAAH! NO MORE!! GET THIS KID AWAY FROM ME!! Gir: (singing off-key) We wish you a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly... Zim: (to Minimoose) You! Minimoose: (squeaks happily) Zim: Stop being jolly! Minimoose: (squeaks sadly) Zim: GREAT GHOST OF DOOKIE! Elves: (singing) Bow down, bow down, before the power of San-ta, or be crushed, be crushed, by ....his jolly boots of doom!' Gallery Dib xmas 3.jpg Easter platypus.jpg Gir xmas.jpg Minimoose xmas.jpg Santa xmas.jpg Zim xmas.jpg Zim-14.jpg Zim-18.jpg Zim-19.jpg Zim-31.jpg Zim-36.jpg Zim-41-jpg References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-most-horrible-x-mas-ever/episode/143605/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes